


Fade To Black 2

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Drama, Future, No Slash, Romance, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-02
Updated: 2005-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 11:18:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12080007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: A while back I wrote my fantasy ending scene between Brian and Justin, titledFade To Black.This is another one of those fantasy final scenes, which would run AFTER the credits roll.Please note: I'm not a TV producer. I don't even play one on TV (~winkwink~). I know almost nothing about filming TV and know only rudimentary terminology. Most of this is made up, but if anyone knows how this stuff is done for real, I'd be happy to hear advice and change the technical things I might have goofed up.Spoiler-ish through 513.





	Fade To Black 2

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
_Window shot, credits end._

_Fade in on Exterior- New York brownstone. It is summer. Justin is sitting on the middle step of a small concrete stoop. He wears beat up cut-offs and a paint spattered t-shirt with a rip near the collar. He has a pad of paper propped on his knees and his head is bent in concentration as he draws. He stops drawing, bites the end of his pencil in thought, and then resumes his work._

_Exterior- typical city residential neighborhood street, well-maintained but not wealthy, rows of brownstones lining the street, trees, etc. Wide shot aiming down the street picks up a dark green Corvette as it makes its way slowly towards where Justin sits drawing._

_The car slows and parks across the street. A moment later, Brian emerges. He is dressed in blue jeans and a faded sleeveless t-shirt. Dark sunglasses hide his eyes. He first looks up the street and then down, apparently evaluating the neighborhood. Finally, he looks at Justin who is, by now, looking back at him, pad and pencil still in hand._

_Brian lifts his chin briefly in greeting._

Justin

You're late.

Brian

Traffic. _(he smirks)_ Sorry. 

_Justin nods and puts aside his work as Brian crosses the street. Brian examines the building behind Justin._

Brian

You know this place is too small for the both of us, right?

Justin

You're a size queen. It'll be fine.

Brian

I wonder if your mom knows any real estate agents in the city?

Justin

We're _not_ moving.

Brian

The fuck we aren't.

_Brian is grinning now, obviously enjoying the game._

Justin

This is a great neighborhood, Brian. I like it here.

Brian

You'll like it on Park Ave., too, Sunshine.

Justin

The light here is perfect for my work.

_Brian studies Justin a moment, still smiling, and nods. He crosses the distance between them, standing over a still-seated Justin._

Brian

Fine. So we'll keep it for your studio.

_Justin rolls his eyes but smiles anyway. He rises, finally, and leans in for a kiss, which Brian returns lingeringly._

Justin

Where's the rest of your stuff?

Brian

Mikey and Ted are about 30 minutes behind me with the U-Haul.

_Justin places his hands on Brian's cheeks._

Justin

Just enough time...

_They kiss again and when they break apart, they're both grinning._

Brian

Mikey drives like an old woman.

Justin

You were expecting Mario Andretti?

Brian _(shrugging)_

Is he hot?

_Justin shrugs, too, and turns, walking up the steps to the front door of the building, tugging Brian along by the hand. At the door, Brian pauses, looks up at the building, then looks at Justin. He smiles a little and they kiss briefly again._

Justin

Hey...

Brian

Hmm?

Justin

Welcome to New York.

_Brian smiles widely and lets himself be pulled through the door, which closes behind him._

_Close-up of the door, slow dolly back to reveal the building, then the surrounding buildings, then the street. Fade to crane shot showing the entire neighborhood, pulling back to show the island of Manhattan. Fade to black for 2nd window shot._   



End file.
